


ARMOR WARS Book I: The Quest for Chaos

by syxmaxwell



Series: Armor Wars [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shameless Smut, Syx-type stuff, dirtbag relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: Disclaimers: The world of Thirteen and company belong to me. Again thanks toeveryone that asked me, “What happens next?”Gundam Wing belongs to its creators. I make no money from this, and I only show my admiration for the genius behind it. Once more a special thank you to Kay Hooper for giving me the inspiration for the Thirteen persona. Armor Quest will be a four-part arc that will follow our thief on the trail of mystic armor around the world. ( I might even finish part 3 and write part 4!)





	ARMOR WARS Book I: The Quest for Chaos

ARMOR WARS  
Book One: The Quest for Chaos  
Syx Maxwell 4/00 – revised 02/2019

Treize sipped at his champagne. The opening of Jewels was a rousing success. He watched as Wufei mingled with the crowd, graciously accepting accolades from society scions. The wealthy treated the youth as a celebrated member of the 'In Crowd'. Treize chuckled at the fawning masses and waited for the youth to spot him. Once he caught his lover's eye he slipped out onto the balcony. It didn't take long for Wufei to join him.

“A smashing achievement Dragon.”

“Yes it was.” Wufei leaned into his lover's arms in contentment. The Dragon's Tear gleamed from his left ear. Treize had returned the Tear and the Eye of Osiris. Of course he did it in the most irritating manner possible. Heero and Duo swore to help Zechs in capturing the dashing rogue. Treize had slipped into Heero and Duo"s compound and left the gems on the coffee table. With it lay a note.

Duo and Heero,

Thought I'd leave these with you, I don't need them anymore. Do enjoy your weekend my good fellows.

Yours,  
Thirteen

Quatre placed the Eye in the exhibit, the crowning touch in a collection of fame.

Wufei chuckled at his lover, "If you don't stop baiting them, they will find a way to catch you."

“Ah Dragon, why would I abandon such an amusing hobby?”

Wufei sighed then nipped at the fingers that caressed his lips. The last weeks were strangely quiet. No gun toting madmen and no crazed fanatics appeared. There was a marked lack in wild car chases through the city. No attempts to steal the priceless jewels in the museum. It was making them all paranoid.

Still it was a nice break from the insanity.

~Brother, Zechs just spotted your thief. Better send him off.~

~Thank you Mei-chan.~

~You"re welcome.~

“Zechs is coming.”

“Aa, then I shall see you tonight.”

“Yes, I'll wait up for you.”

“Until then my Dragon.” He murmured and vanished into the night.

Zechs stepped onto the stone balcony and grumbled to see only Wufei.

“I'll catch him one day.”

Wufei just smiled and walked back inside.

ROADRUNNER CENTRAL

Treize returned to the garage to find a hen party in full swing. Ice cream cartons and cookie bags littered every surface. Stacks of videos lay next to the VCR. Treize eyed the trio of women carefully and edged around them to grab his overnight bag.

He listened with one ear as Sally delivered the punch line.

“So the nun says, 'Forget the cucumber, Get me a Zucchini!'“

Noin and Une collapsed on the floor and laughed hysterically. Treize just shook his head. He did not want to know...

He waved to his friends and made his way to the parking area. He chose the motorcycle and soon was on his way. He navigated through the dark streets. He arrived at the familiar building and parked the bike in his customary spot.

He slipped past the security with ease and entered the loft. A soft smile shaped his sensual lips as he entered Wufei's study and set out a bottle of wine and some fruit. When Wufei returned they would have their own celebration.

Hours later Wufei stumbled into the loft. Pleasantly buzzed from the champagne, he'd accepted a ride from Quatre. He hummed softly and pulled his bolo tie off and tossed it to the table. Still floating on an alcohol haze he opened the door to his bedroom. Then he stopped and blinked a few times at the sight before him.

The room was filled with the soft light of scented candles. A bottle of wine lay in a bucket of ice. And Treize lay on the bed like an erotic sacrifice.

“Hello Wufei.”

“Treize...”

The cunning thief eased off the bed and approached the younger man. His hands were smooth and sure as he unbuttoned his lover"s shirt, nibbled kisses adorned copper skin and carmine lips parted on a soft moan as a silk shirt hit the floor, followed by the tuxedo pants.

Treize guided his dragon to the low bed, and coaxed the youth to stretch out face down. Wufei made soft sounds of pleasure as loving hands began a strong massage. He could only moan as the skilled touch coaxed the tension from his back and shoulders. Warm oil pooled in the small of his back before it was smoothed over his satiny skin. Sore tendons and ligaments relaxed as a sigh of contentment slipped past his lips as firm lips planted tender kisses down  
his spine.

Treize smiled at the decadent picture before him, the dragon was beautiful in his innocent youth. The older man feathered his hands down the sides of the youth, wringing a startled chuckle from the solemn young man. A devilish light entered the thief"s eyes and he repeated the action, drawing squeaks and giggles from his elfin love as he tried to squirm away.

“Oh no you don't” he laughed and pinned the teen to the bed. Wufei chuckled and laughed as Treize let his fingers dance over Wufei's ribs. His expression was a curious mix of adoration and wistful sorrow. Wufei spotted this and his breath caught in his chest. “Treize?”

The older man shook his head and gave his lover a soft smile as he rolled onto his back. His hands drew the dark youth up to straddle his hips. Wufei looked down at him with puzzled eyes then leaned down to claim a kiss. They tussled playfully, sliding hands over hot needy flesh. Desire flared as the dance of passion began. Wufei moaned softly as his lover rubbed his nipples, his expression tender.

“Show me what you want my dragon.”

Wufei's eyes widened as he stroked the rogue, and watched as the older man arched under the touches like a great cat. He gasped as the youth clasped his erection with hot little hands, the friction quickly driving him mad as oil was dripped onto his length. Wufei's nerve deserted him as he swayed above the older man.

Treize lifted his hand to caress his love"s face as he drew the boy down onto his chest. His broad palms stroked over that slender back as he fumbled with the oil bottle. He nibbled and kissed his beloved as he coated a finger with the slick scented oil and rubbed the heel of his hand down Wufei's spine to part the firm cheeks. Wufei pressed his face to Treize's neck and gave a whimpering moan as a long boned finger invaded his nether regions.

Little growls of pleasure rent the night air as Wufei squirmed under the invasion. It was music to the older man"s ears as he eased a second and third finger into that oh so tight opening to stretch delicate tissues. He tenderly nuzzled the sweaty temple near his lips.

“Now my dragon.”

Wufei sat up and moaned softly and lifted his hips, holding the thick cock with careful hands. A gasping cry left his throat as he slowly sank onto that iron hard length. Treize released a matching cry as he felt his erection forge into his lover.

Wufei sat upright, his back ramrod straight, head tipped back and eyes closed. With his lip caught between his teeth, he presented an erotic picture that took the thief'sbreath away.

“Oh my dark angel”

“Nnn Treize...”

They clasped hands, their fingers entwined as they moved slowly, tentatively, at first. As confidence grew, Treize began to buck with increasing force, making Wufei bounce on his lap, soft whines of pleasure slipped past those carmine lips. Treize growled low in his chest and surged up to steal a soul scorching kiss from those panting lips. The smaller man began to chant his name, a passionate mantra that soothed the beast within his heart and affirmed his claim.

Silvery tension coiled about his spine as Treize rocked against his prostate, sending him higher and higher. Tremors shook his slim body as climax gripped him. Blind and deaf to everything else, he felt Treize grip his hips, forcing him to ride the hot iron bar within his body, intensifying the spasms. Broken sobs of pleasure delighted his lover's ears as completion  
washed over him. His last sensation was the hot fluid that flooded his body.

Wufei returned to reality as Treize stroked a warm damp washcloth over him, removing semen from his chest and groin.

“Hedonist.” Wufei yawned.

Treize paused, then smiled, his eyes ancient. “More than you know Wufei.”

Wufei drifted off to sleep with that strange comment in his ears. Treize snuggled the boy close and began to go over his latest quest. The Armor of Misrule, created by Ares for his chosen champion on earth. After the threat was defeated, the armor was scattered to the winds by the dragon lords.

ROADRUNNER CENTRAL

"Okay cuz, what are we after now?"

"The Armor of Misrule."

"Why?"

"Because I can. And it will annoy Them."

"Aa, kickin. So what do we do first?"

"Research."

"Okay cuz, research ain't my bag..."

Thirteen's tone turned wheedling. "I'll let you drive my Porsche on the Autobahn..."

"Deal!"

*********** ***************

Thirteen curled up on the sofa, the end of a pencil held between his teeth. Perhaps it was time to stir things up again. He did have a few things he'd lifted from Duo and Heero's security company. But first he needed to track down the first lead on the Armor of Misrule.

Noin had found a reference to breastplate of Chaos, was said to be blessed by Stryfe himself to combat the enemy during a battle for godship of war and warriors.

Perhaps the Winner Vaults would have more information. A demonic smile lit his face.

“Noin, Let's go play shall we?”

“Oh you know what I like!”

Sadly it didn't take long to access the vault. Heero and Duo had done a great job in the upgrades, but Treize still had little trouble getting past them. They were careful, not wanting to harm the veritable army of guards scattered throughout the building.

Noin was chillingly gleeful as they quickly drugged the men and tied them up.

“You're evil, you know.” He commented as she wrote tasteless phrases on the men's faces.

Noin's reply was a very mature, “Nyah!” before they moved to the vault itself.

“So,” She murmured, “How do we get in"”

Treize entered the digital code, then grinned and held up a small recording device and pressed play. The young prince's voice emanated, smooth and silky, “Quatre, my voice is my key.”

The massive door slid open on silent hinges.

“You scare me cuz.”

“Good!” He smirked and slipped inside. Within the vault, carefully preserved with loving care. The contents of this sacred library, one of desert kingdom's many treasures. Treize lifted down one large text bound in gold and gems. Noin whistled softly.

“Damn Treize, that book is worth about as much as my Cobra!”

“More actually. Now here is what I'm looking for.”

“Eh?”

Treize began to softly speak into the recorder he held. He quoted the text in a strong clear voice:

“And the fall of the gods began. The Heavens rocked with thunder as God and Goddess struck out to defeat their enemy and save their mortal creations. In a desperate effort to stop their common enemy, the God of the Forge gathered star metals and fashioned four pieces of  
armor. Chaos, Anarchy, Vengeance, and Redemption fueled each piece as a champion was chosen.”

“The Armor of Misrule was then infused with and blessed by Ares, the God of War. He gifted his chosen warrior with the four pieces; then rode into battle with the mortal. The earth was rocked by the titanic battle. With courage in their hearts, they struck the final blow to the darkness. The mortal champion was wounded onto death and lay in the god's arms. With a  
last breath, the warrior bade the god to scatter the armor so that its' power would be sought out only when the darkness rose once more.”

“Ares consented to his beloved champion and gifted the four pieces to mystic guardians. Then the guardians scattered with their treasures so that only one worthy to bear it would find each section. The Dragon of the East holds the Breast Plate of Chaos.”

“Ye who search for glory shall find only death. Those that seek power will be rewarded with despair. Know ye who wish to gather such power! Only one worthy shall bear the power, and then only to protect the innocent, the righteous, and the just. The guardian shall know your heart and soul. Seek out the gates to the East. Go beyond night and day, to stairs to heaven. Be true to your heart and you shall know the truth.”

“Should you find the plate, you shall be given the key to the next piece in the temple of the sun.”

The book was closed with reverent hands and replaced on the shelf. Noin sighed and remarked, “Well THAT was helpful.”

Treize smiled as they made their way out of the building. “We shall see Noin. The answer is there I just have to find it.”

Morning dawned as Duo and Quatre made their way to the vaults. What they found did not please them. Quatre hit the lights and froze. All of the guards were tied up, little stickers pasted to their foreheads that proclaimed, 'Dead hostage, Security Exercise of 1-2 Security. Have a Nice Day!'

Duo twitched, then began to laugh. "Ya know if the bastard ain't careful, I might start to like him..."

 

*********** ***************  
INTERLUDE ONE:

Deep within the bowels of a hidden organization a handful of agents stared at a computer screen in horror.

"I thought he was dead!"

"He may as well be. He can do nothing, he has no power."

"But if they learn about..."

"No one will believe him, he has destroyed his credibility."

"Still, we should have canceled him."

*********** MEANWHILE BACK IN LA ***************

Zechs stretched out bonelessly on the chaise lounge in the loft. The sunlight played over his lean build as he read the file reports. Treize hadn't taken a blessed thing from the vault, though Zechs wouldn't put it past the annoying thief to break in just to prove he could. And yet, damn it he HAD to be up to something!

With a disgusted snort he tossed the files to the side table. A soft laugh teased his ears as Meiran sat down next to him. “Still stuck on what he's up too"”

With a sigh Zechs peered up at her through long bangs and huffed. “I don't suppose...”

Meiran tucked against him and grinned, “Sorry love, but not even Wufei knows what he's up too this time.”

“Well damn. I suppose I can spend the afternoon studying the files...”

“Or?” She asked playfully.

He tucked her beneath his trim form and chuckled. “Or we can do something more strenuous.”

Her soft laughter caressed his ear. “Strenuous is good.”

He took her lips in a tender kiss his big warm hands rubbed her back in long smooth strokes. “So,” He growled as he borrowed one of Duo"s more playful sayings, “Wanna get naked?”

Meiran's lips twitched as she rose lithely and smiled down at him. “Suffer!” She giggled and scooted for the den.

Zechs was hard on her heels. He caught his laughing lover as she entered the room and lifted her into his arms. Passion flared between them as he captured her lips in a hungry kiss. His hands parted her caftan, tugging the silky fabric from her sweet breasts. His hands were urgent, but tender, as he rubbed her nipples with callused thumbs.

Her soft moaning whimper was the only sound she could make. Desire overwhelmed her, just as it had every time they made love since that first time. She felt that familiar hot wet tension begin within her loins. She pressed her lips against his throat, and nipped hotly at his jugular. His answering moan was muffled against her cheek as he fumbled with the tie for her pants.

She kicked the now loose pants away, and stood before her lover dressed only in the open caftan and sunlight. Desire burned in her eyes as he took in the beauty of his beloved angel bathed in passion. Zechs took her hand and brought it to his lips. He suckled on her fingers until she moaned brokenly.

“You'll like this Meiran"” he growled before drawing her hand down between her thighs. She made a startled sound as he pressed her fingers to the hot humid flesh between her satiny thighs. Her night dark eyes drifted shut as a low whimper drifted up from her throat.

He knelt before her, his height gave him an edge that he ruthlessly exploited. His larger hand eased her little fingers within her soft tight sheath. Her knees lost their strength and she collapsed in his arms. He spun her about in his arms and cradled her head against his shoulder to kiss her neck and slim shoulders, all the while forcing her fingers into her body.  
His other hand wrapped around her waist, toying with whatever sensitive pleasure points he could reach.

“Gods, Zechs... please... I want"” She begged in a passion drugged voice.

Zechs spun her about and lifted her into his arms. Standing up, he braced his back to the wall and held her above his hips. She wound her legs around his waist, her arms twined about his neck as he unbuttoned his jeans. She made a soft dazed sound as his knuckles brushed her tender nub.

The soft denim slid down his powerful thighs as he shifted her weight to position her over his iron hard manhood. She began to weep with need as his length forged into her tight little channel. He bucked against her and forced her weight drive his shaft deeper. Keening cries of desperate need broke the silence as she began to spasm around the teak hard erection.

“AhhhhAHHHHH!!” Her cry of completion echoed in the loft as she shuddered in his arms. Zechs gripped her hips desperately, working her body up and down as he reached climax. The spasms drained his strength as he sank to his knees, his face pressed to her temple.

Meiran shivered a little and moaned as she straddled his lap. She felt his soft chuckle huff against her face. “Maybe we should take this to our bed?”

She giggled softly and kissed his cheek, “Sounds like a good idea love.”

SEVERAL DAYS LATER: LA

Wufei stretched slowly and thumbed through the worn copy of Chinese lore on his desk. Two Mix"s "White Reflection" played on his radio as he made notes in the book next to his mug of tea. He had no trouble focusing while the music played in fact he worked better with it on. His left hand reached blindly for the cup.

*BANG*

“Oi! Wufei! You wanna pass a message to the Dirt Bag for me?" Duo quipped. The braided youth was leaning half way into the office, the long rope of chestnut hair swinging in a tempting manner.

Wufei paused in wiping his spilled tea to give his long time friend a sour look. “Dirt Bag?”

“You know Mister I am the Shadow That Slips Unseen? Mister I snuck in and swiped your security stickers to irritate you? Mister I soaped the windows on Heero's Jag and there ain't a damned thing you can do about it?”

Wufei sat down and snickered. “He didn't.”

"Oh hell yes he did! I thought Heero was gonna blow an O ring! It was kinda funny to tell the truth. Anyways tell that pain in the ass that Niichan said, and I Quote: "You realize of Course When I catch You You're Dead." End quote."

"What happened now?"

"Dunno but Zechs was fuming Big Time."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"Ya fell for a smart assed thief with huge brass balls."

Wufei chuckled and went back to work. He knew it made no sense, but none of his friends were willing to use his relationship with the master thief to their advantage, even Zechs was unwilling to ask Wufei about the rogue. He never thought to question his friends about it. They were an odd bunch, and Wufei had been alone for so very long.

He was grateful Treize never asked him to help in his "work". Instead the daring outlaw seemed to rely on the aid of the strange women he roamed with. It comforted Wufei on a deeper level. He wasn't being used for information, or to ease the way. For once in his life, he was loved and wanted for who he was, not for what he could do. Only his friends and his beloved sister had ever given him that.

Wufei shook off his dark thoughts and tucked his plane ticket into his briefcase. Quatre had acquired a collection of swords that needed to be checked out. Since the dealer was in Hong Kong, the prince chose Wufei to secure the ancient weapons for him. It would be a welcome respite from the madness of LA. He had not set foot in his former homeland in over five  
years, not since his father had deserted his sister in her hour of need.

He frowned and channeled his thoughts in another direction. No need to dwell on the past. It was over and done with. All that thinking would just, as Duo often said, piss him off. Yawing he set the alarm and headed home. He had little time to pack for the trip, and he had not yet told Treize he would be gone.

The next morning, after a rather lovely night spent in Treize's arms, Wufei boarded a plane for Hong Kong. His status as Prince Quatre"s Chinese liaison meant he would be safe while traveling on the island. Still it was a bit nerve wracking to set foot on land held by Communist China. He was truly tired as the plane landed, and more than a bit jet lagged.

He gave the Hotel name to the cab driver and leaned back in his seat. His eyes drank in the sight of the buildings and trappings of his native culture. He"d forgotten how beautiful it was to hear Cantonese, with its musical lilt. He shut his eyes and reveled in a wave of nostalgia, remembering better times, when he and Meiran stayed with their grandmother, before their lives went to hell.

With a disgusted sigh he shook off the black mood that swiftly over took him and paid the driver. In moments he was checked in and stretched out on his bed. With a disgruntled sigh he found that while the bed was comfortable, it was still rather empty without Treize.

"I hate cold beds." He grumbled as he kicked off his shoes. Resolved to a lonely night in a cold bed, the young man flipped through the room service menu. Nothing was particularly appealing to him, but he chose a simple rice dish and unpacked. The sooner he purchased the swords, the sooner he would be home.

 

ELSEWHERE IN HONG KONG

"You know what to do."

"Yes sir." Chang Tseng murmured. He got to his feet and backed out of the room. His dealings with the Triad grew stranger by the day. Why would they want his ungrateful whelp of a son? The boy was useless, and disrespectful. But the trap was set all he had to do was lure the brat in. After that, well whatever happened was none of his affair.

HOTEL ROOM 613:

RING RING

Wufei blinked blearily as the phone registered in his jetlagged mind. Grumbling darkly the youth answered in a rather abrasive manned.

"What?"

"That is no way to answer a call son." The cool voice replied.

Ice formed in Wufei"s belly as the man spoke. In his mind all he could think was, "Not now. Not when I'm finally happy" Please tell me why HE has to contact me now?"

"Hello Father."

"I see living with those foreigners hasn't ruined you're manners completely. Now you will meet me at the hotel lobby in one hour." The elder Chang ordered before hanging up.

Wufei"s eyes filled with dismay as he hung up. A part of him, the part that Duo and the others ruthlessly encouraged whispered, "Screw him! You don't owe him a damned thing! Complete you mission for Quatre and head home!"

But another part, the part created from years of conditioning murmured, "He is you father. You owe him this much. Meet with him. Perhaps he has changed?"

Torn and confused, Wufei called a secure line in LA and left a message detailing the delay and that he would call later that evening. He wasn't sure why he called Treize instead of Quatre or the others. But he felt a bit better afterwards.

Wufei showered and changed into traditional clothing before making his way downstairs. It was not hard to spot the elder Chang. The man was barely changed from that imposing figure form childhood. Perhaps he wasn't as tall of intimidating as the youth recalled, but he still radiated an aura of menace that the youth couldn't shake.

Resolute in his determination to stand tall, Wufei walked the length of the lobby to meet the man that turned his childhood into a nightmare.

"Hello Father."

The older man snorted, "I see that Winner pays you well to afford such clothes."

Wufei remained composed, though he was seething inside. "Quatre believes in paying for work well done."

"What about that worthless sister of yours?"

Black eyes narrowed and Wufei stood. Enough was enough.

"Mei-chan is well, better now that Zhang died in a warehouse fire months ago. Of course you wouldn't care about that would you? We were nothing more that tools to be used and discarded." With that, the youth stood and walked towards the door, he was done playing this game.

"I am afraid that is impossible boy." A voice to his left purred before darkness closed on the young man

SEVERAL HOURS LATER:

Treize listened to the message and frowned. As far as he knew, Wufei wanted nothing to do with the man that sired him. And worse yet, his young lover had failed to call back. The feeling of foreboding grew in his chest and he called over his shoulder, "Noin! I'm heading out. I think Wufei is in trouble. Keep the Hairball busy while I'm gone ok?"

"No Problem cousin, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Moments later Treize was on his way to the private airstrip his friend Walker kept. He wasn"t going to waste time with little things like visas and passports this time.

THE FOLLOWING EVENING:

Walker stood on the remote runway as the private jet landed. He drew Hilde closer to his side as Treize leapt from the cockpit and jogged across the tarmac. His old friend was furious in a way he hadn"t seen since the early battles with Misha. It did not bode well for the Triads

"Treize, my informants will have the names and places in a few hours. Just be calm and we'll get your dragon back."

Treize shouldered his bag and smiled at the winsome Hilde while Walker led them to the jeep. He was quite fond of the girl he and walker rescued those long years ago. Sadly the "Water Trade" was alive and well. All too often young women would simply vanish from the streets. Hilde was one such victim. The young innocent had walked into the trap and returned too broken to fit into the normal world.

Thankfully Walker had a place for her in his life. Now the two traveled the shadowy world of smugglers and slavers to avenge lost innocence. Treize rather liked their style.

In less than an hour they were seated in the den. Walker sprawled in a wing chair as Hilde curled up at his feet. Treize didn't bat an eyelash at the submissive behavior, he knew all too well that it made Hilde happy. As long as both were comfortable with their roles of dominance and submission, who was he to judge?

"I found were the Triad is holding him. It shouldn't take long to get in and pull him out."

"Walker, perhaps you should sit this one out, I don't want trouble for you old friend."

"Trouble is part of life Treize, particularly our lives. Hilde will go ahead to my island estate and wait for me while we make some noise."

"As you will Walker. Thank you."

"You would do the same for me, hell you have done the same for me."

Hilde smiled softly at the reminder of how the dashing renegade had aided Walker in saving her life and sanity not that long ago. Truly Thirteen lead a busy if wild life.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Wufei sat on the floor of the makeshift cell in despair. His father was in business with the Iron Claw Triad. And he had sold his son to them. He had no idea what they wanted, or why he was being held. Perhaps they hoped to get ransom money form his friends?

They'd been none too gentle with him, striking him with hard feet and fists. He was still slightly dazed from the blow to his head, which was why the sight of the wall moving didn't startle him. But the familiar black clad figure that emerged from the hidden passage made his heart soar.

"Treize?" his voice was hushed, barely a whisper as he drank in the sight of his salvation. His lover"s reaction was a bit different. The big man dropped to his knees by the youth, his hands tender as he checked Wufei's injuries.

"Can you stand Wufei?"

A gamine smile, marred by the blood on his face, lifted his lips.

"Race you."

Treize gave a soft chuckle and lifted the youth, carrying him from the dark little room and back to freedom.

Hours later they were secreted in a lavish fortress owned by an old friend. Walker simply handed over the keys, told Treize not to blow anything up, and left on holiday with his "pet" Hilde. They two men entered the massive estate, locked the gates and began the healing process.

Wufei whimpered a bit as the cool antiseptic coated his scrapes and cuts. A broad palm cradled his hot cheek, soothing him, calming his churning emotions. The dark memories were back, that hateful encounter with his father heralded old fear and pain.

He was still in awe of Treize. No one had ever stood up to his father before. And yet the daring thief had saved him from the triad, and stopped the abuse. He felt strong arms wrap about his slim form as he drifted off to sleep. He was finally safe, even here in China.

Treize eased the young man back to the bed and glanced at the phone. Zechs needed to know about this one. And if the Inspector tracked him to China, well it would add spice to the chase. But first he had something to do. A dark look shaped his face as he grabbed his bag and slipped out. He would be back long before Wufei woke.

It was ridiculously easy to gain entrance. He avoided the dogs and guards as he slipped inside. He found the opulent bedroom and stood in the shadows in disgust. The Elder Chang, Tseng, lay snoring in bed next to his mistress. This was the evil creature that cosigned his children to hell. And the thief had no remorse for what he was about to do.

Chang Tseng gasped as a steely hard hand griped his neck. He was unable to make a sound as a figure dressed black leaned over him. Thirteen casually grasped the older man by his throat. His voice was civil, almost amused as he issued his warning.

"I have no problem with ending your miserable vicious life if you ever, Ever, come near Merian or Wufei again. Oh and do be advised that I am the least of your concerns. The twins have powerful friends that could easily eliminate you."

With that he slipped from the bedroom, leaving the older man in his bed, wondering what in the gods names he had started.

Thirteen slipped through the shadows and back to the estate his friend Walker lent him. Wufei was still sleeping, an angelic image lying on smooth silk sheets. He sat down, smoothing a hand over long soft black hair and picked up the phone.

It took a few minutes to route the call through Noin's various toys and tricks before bouncing it off a satellite to call a certain officer in LA.

LA ZECHS LOFT

The ringing phone jerked him from a fantastic dream and set him in an irritable mood. He stumbled from the bedroom and answered the phone in a manner very similar to his little brother.

"Someone had better be dead or you will be when I find you."

~I have no doubt of that Inspector. ~

"Thirteen?"

~Yes and I have a bit of information for you dear boy. I have met your would be In-Laws. A word of warning, Meiran may be in danger, the bastard is quite mad. I've taken Wufei into protective custody as it were. ~

"Sonova... I understand. But how did they get to him?"

~ Never you mind. Just watch you back. ~

Zechs glared as the call disconnected. The tracer showed the thief was not in the US.

"Now what is he up to?"

Treize was at that moment curled around his young lover in a large bed. Sunlight painted their faces with warm fingers. Wufei was safe, and that was all that matter for now. The older man rose and tucked the blankets tight around the slumbering youth before making his way the kitchen. He held a mug of tea in hand as he went over the information Hilde and tracked down  
for him while he went after Wufei.

"Long ago a forgotten god of war walked the land in search of a worthy protector for his treasure. He chose a great dragon of honor and left to wander the earth, waiting for his lover to be reborn. Go to the mountain of rebirth and redemption to seek out the guardian. Should you prove worthy, the treasure shall be yours."

"Hmm the Mountain of Rebirth... Perhaps Mount Phoenix? Well at any rate it's worth a try."

"What are you up to?" Asked a sleepy voice.

Treize turned and smiled at his cranky love. "Oh just plotting to take over the world."

Wufei stared at him for several moments before uttering a rather deadpan, "Narf," before he toddled back to the bedroom.

Treize stood in place for a few moments and began to laugh.

MOUNT PHOENIX:

Shinto stretched slowly, his jewel bright eyes gleaming in the glow of its' mystic treasure. For long centuries he had guarded the Chaos Plate, waiting for the one worthy to bring forth The Change. His mind drifted back to the day Ares, the God of War sought him out for this task.

***

The dark god stood in the glowing cavern, the glowing moss illuminated the young dragon.

"Shinto."

"What do you want Ares?" The powerfully built River Lord Dragon purred.

The God of War held in his bloody hands the breast plate worn by his beloved. Understanding lit Shinto's eyes and a soft pang of sympathetic grief clench in his heart. The pain in the god's eyes was unmistakable. The Champion had died.

"I'm sorry Ares-. I know what the Champion meant to you."

"Shinto, I want you to guard the Chaos Plate."

"It would be an honor Ares."

***

And Guard it he had. But the time was drawing near. Soon a worthy Champion would arrive, and the battle would begin once more.

LA: MAXWELL-YU HOUSEHOLD:

"Something is up."

The others looked up at Quatre"s grim statement. Duo frowned, his hands wrapped around a mug of cider. He had a good idea about what was bothering Quatre.

"Wufei still hasn't checked in yet has he."

"No Duo, and I'm getting worried."

The door opened to admit Zechs and Meiran. The two sat down and Zechs frowned, "You were right to be worried. He was in trouble, but he's safe now. Thirteen has him tucked away someplace."

Heero frowned, true he didn't like the thief, but the older man had done nothing to endanger Wufei. If fact he had gone out of his way to protect the Chinese youth. Perhaps it was best that Thirteen was with Wufei. The outlaw wouldn"t pull any punches when it came to his slim lover.

Dotty and Relena exchanged a glance. "Let's wait for Wufei to call. If he's safe, we can go get him. If he's in trouble we can hit them hard and fast ."

WALKER ESTATE:

Thirteen thumbed through several topo-maps and geological surveys. He knew he was looking for a cave deep enough to house a "dragon". He had no idea what he was getting into, but after his search for the jewels, he knew he could handle what ever cropped up. There was a malevolent gleam in his eyes as he remembered the sword collection still in the control of the Elder Chang.

"Walker?"

"Yeah Treize?"

"I forgot to obtain the sword collection that Wufei came for."

A gleam entered Walker's eyes as he grinned. He and Treize went way back. In fact when Treize "went rogue", he turned to Walker for help first.

"Well since Hilde won't have the floor plans for the other job until tomorrow and she took Wufei with her to the computer center?"

"Shall we?"

"Lets."

They were traveling through Hong Kong less than an hour later. For once Treize was armed with a powerful handgun. Walker held his trademark glock in his hand. It wouldn"t take long to breach the security of the impressive estate to "procure" the collection.

Oddly enough it was Walker that suggested they also "retrieve" the money Quatre paid for the items. After all it was used as a lure to harm Wufei. The two modern-day highwaymen snuck inside and slipped to the roof. From there they moved on silent feet to the skylight above the vault.

"What kind of moron puts a window in what should be a secure room?"

"The same kind of moron that sells his children to monsters."

"Aa, now how ugly should we get?"

"Oh I'd say revoltingly ugly."

"Outstanding!"

The laser grid was deactivated by the simple means of a gum wrapper and two alligator clips. The alarms rerouted using a collection of copper wires and a paper clip. Walker watched with amusement as Treize used less than high tech methods to obtain the "booty".

"Noin not sharing her toys with you?"

"I thought it would be more humiliating this way." Was the arch reply.

"Un-huh. You forgot you"re gear because you were worried about Wufei."

"Bite me."

Walker chuckled delightedly as they packed the ancient swords into the special carry case. The relics were beautiful, truly worth the monetary amount Winner was willing to pay. But not worth the damage done to the Chinese scholar.

"You know... We could have some fun with this?"

"Oh lets."

Two hours alter Chang Tseng stared in horror. His vault had been" defiled. Rude messages were scrawled over every available surface.

MEDDLE NOT IN THE AFFAIRS OF DRAGONS FOR YOU AR CRUNCHY AND TASTE GOOD WITH KETCHUP!

HERE I AM, NOW WHAT ARE YOUR NEXT TWO WISHES?

I'M NOT AS THINK AS YOU DRUNK I AM.

BOY BANDS SUCK!

I DO WHAT THE VOICES TELL ME

CAN'T SLEEP THE CLOWNS WILL EAT ME

IT'S ONLY KINKY THE FIRST TIME YOU DO IT.

"Master Chang, the swords are gone!"

"Master Chang the cash vault was open and all the money is gone!"

Tseng Chang buried his face in his hands and wept.

In a bar not too far away, the two men shared a toast.

"To a job well done!"

ONE WEEK LATER:

"I hate to cut this visit short..." Treize murmured. He and Wufei were dressed and packed. Walker had shipped the swords to Quatre in LA for him.

"You two need to finish up your search." Walker finished.

"Yes." Wufei smiled, happy that Treize invited him on this jaunt.

Hilde left Walker"s side long enough to give the youth a hug and slip something into his pocket.

"Godspeed Wufei."

"Thank you Hilde."

"You'll have to visit if you"re in LA old friend."

"Are Une and Sally still mad at me?"

"I'm not sure." Treize murmured.

"We'll see then. Good luck!"

The couple watched the thief and scholar drive off into the morning mist. They were heading for Mount Phoenix, in search of the Chaos Plate.

"Stay safe my friends." Walker murmured as he drew Hilde back into the house.

Hilde pressed her lips to the side of his throat, drawing him from his dark musings.

"Yes Hilde?"

"I have been good of late yes?"

Walker smiled in delight and stroked a hand down her back. "Go prepare yourself baby-girl. We will play tonight."

LA: ROADRUNNER CENTRAL

"Hey Une? Sally? You guys still mad at Walker?"

"Why?" The bounty hunter asked from her perch on the railing above the garage. She was a bit tired form her long night, and slowly assembling her favorite rifle.

"Hilde sent a message that they want to visit soon."

"Well I won't maul him if that"s what you want to know."

"O-okay?"

MOUNT PHOENIX:

Treize held out a hand to help Wufei over a fallen log. The younger man gamely kept pace with his lover. Once assured he wasn"t robbing anyone, Wufei was more than up to the challenge of tracking down a mythic treasure.

The two men approached the cave with care. Treize had learned his lesson during the adventure for the jewels. As they crept into the entrance of the makeshift temple a golden glow flared to life.

"Know ye you enter! Only those of the True Path may seek the armor and live!"

Wufei blinked and stepped closer to the roguish thief. Before them, bathed in the light and power of the Breast Plate, was a dragon. Awe filled him at the sight and he swallowed hard. The strength tried to leave his knees but he shored up his resolve and stepped forward before Treize could speak.

"Honored Elder, I am Chang Wufei."

Shinto tipped his head, acknowledging the youth. The pure light within this young one was strong. As was his older companion.

"And you traveler? Who are you?"

"Treize Khushrenada."

It was not the complete truth, yet this man was not a threat.

"Approach, and know that the Chaos Plate shall judge you."

Treize stepped forward and lifted the piece of Armor from its place. There was a wash of power that cascaded over his body. He was weighed, his every action and decision was scrutinized. He heard a sound like a lions roar, or a cry of a dragon. The light faded.

"You have been judged worthy Warrior. Take the Plate and know that the next piece is found in the palace of the Sun. Seek ye out the home of Olympus. The Key is in the Armor's Purpose."

And with that the dragon vanished in a flare of light. When their vision cleared, Wufei and Treize found themselves at the base of the mountain near their camping spot.

"Whoa"

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Oooo I bet you wanna know what's gonna happen next! Well ya gotta wait for a  
> bit, but I promise you'll love it!
> 
> Next up: Things get weird and you'll see more of Walker and Hilde in: Armor Wars 2: Song of Vengeance


End file.
